moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Magisters
Grand Magister Rommath}} |Row 2 title = Secondary Leaders: |Row 2 info = |Row 3 title = Races: |Row 3 info = Sin'dorei |Row 4 title = Capital: |Row 4 info = |Row 5 title = Theater of Operations: |Row 5 info = Azeroth Outland |Row 6 title = Langugages: |Row 6 info = Thalassian |Row 7 title = Affiliations: |Row 7 info = |Row 8 title = Status |Row 8 info = }} The Magisters are a prominent group of Sin'dorei mages and are one of three major factions in the government of Quel'Thalas, along with the Farstriders and the Blood Knights. They are led by the Grand Magister of Quel'Thalas, Rommath, a powerful Archmage who succeeded Grand Magister Belo'vir after the Scourge invasion. They are a politically powerful group, its leaders having strong historic ties to the upper echelons of Silvermoon. =Origin= ---- The Magisters' exact origin and time of ascension to authority are unknown, but it is presumed that they existed maybe before or during the founding of Quel'Thalas. They have been Silvermoon's top authority on all things pertaining to magic, and have been in possession of a vast reservoir of knowledge on all things arcane, for many years. Like the Farstriders, the Magisters have been a cornerstone of Thalassian society for many years, and a common career choice for studious and ambitious elves. For many years, the Magisters' leadership has been an elected position. The grand magister also appoints a Seeker of Wisdom, who travels across Azeroth in search of further magical knowledge on the Magisters' behalf. The Rise and Fall of Quel'Thalas At the crux of the Third War, the high elven magi of Quel'Thalas were mostly stationed within the illustrious elven capital of Silvermoon, and on Quel'Danas (possibly the Magisters' Terrace). The magi were largely unaware of the initial stages of the Scourge attack, residing on Quel'Danas with King Anasterian and the Convocation of Silvermoon. The Farstriders under Ranger-General Sylvanas sent out numerous messengers to Quel'Danas, though these proved to be vain attempts of getting the word to them in time. Sylvanas herself held out hope that the magisters could turn the battle around if word reached them in time, though the Scourge had already reached Silvermoon by the time the bewildered elves became aware of the threat. The Magisters were rallied by Grand Magister Belo'vir after Sylvanas's downfall. The grand magister took over the defense of Silvermoon in the fallen general's stead, organizing the combined efforts of the magi and rangers. However, despite Belo'vir's best efforts and strategies, the Scourge overcame all obstacles. Belo'vir was slain on Quel'Danas, along with the entire Convocation of Silvermoon. Much of this destruction came about due to the Magisters having been betrayed by one of their own - an ambitious, slighted, and vain mage called Dar'Khan Drathir sold out the high elves to Arthas in return for power, and personally murdered many Convocation of Silvermoon members and other magisters near the Sunwell Plateau, which he then bound and cut off from the elves. The surviving magisters rallied behind Kael'thas Sunstrider when the prince returned to take his murdered father's place. They accompanied him to Quel'Danas, now overrun with the undead, and confirmed that the Sunwell was fouled and corrupted by the Scourge's necromantic energies. A raid of Farstriders, warriors, and priests accompanied the magisters back to the Isle to destroy the tainted Sunwell and avert further calamity, and undead magisters were spotted among the Scourge's ranks. Lor'themar Theron hoped that they lacked in death the great powers they had wielded in life. Following the fall of Quel'Thalas, the culling of the high elves, as well as the loss of the Sunwell, the surviving high elves cast off their name and rose to become "blood elves" in honor of their fallen brethren. At the behest of Prince Kael'thas, rightful monarch of Quel'Thalas, many powerful magi traveled with him to serve the New Alliance and later Illidan Stormrage in Outland in order to secure a new homeland for their people and to find a relief for their race's magical addiction. The magi were among the first to dabble in the volatile new powers advocated by the powerful half-demon, and Prince Kael'thas sent back a number of magi along with Grand Magister Rommath to share these new teachings with the elves back in Quel'Thalas. The elven homeland, shattered by the Scourge attack, remained infested with the Scourge in spite of the blood elves' (led by Lor'themar and Halduron Brightwing) attempts to reclaim it for their people. However, this was to little avail, until Rommath and the magisters returned - bringing with them the radical teachings advocated by Illidan - smoothly attributed to Kael'thas - which involved forcibly taking arcane energy from various external sources, such as arcane crystals and mana-bearing creatures. Coming under the total leadership of Rommath, the new Grand Magister, the magisters rejoined with the blood elves within Quel'Thalas and stormed the undead-infested areas of northern Eversong, eradicating the undead still lingering within. Revitalized by this turn of events, the blood elves generally took well to this efficient new method, and Rommath and the magisters went about reclaiming and rebuilding Silvermoon City -- "almost overnight". Once complete, the magisters quickly re-established themselves as one of the most respected political groups within Quel'Thalas. The towering spires of Silvermoon stood standing skyward once again, powered by the magisters' volatile magics. With their homeland back under Sin'dorei control, the blood elves hailed Kael'thas as their saviour and hero, emboldened by the notion that the Prince would someday return to lead his people to power and glory. Burning Crusade Under the leadership of Grand Magister Rommath, the magisters have re-established themselves as one of the most (if not the most) influential and authoritative groups within Quel'Thalas, more so than the Farstriders and the newly-emerged Blood Knights, a group the magisters had a hand in creating. The Magisters were supporters of Silvermoon's alliance with the Horde and had any dissidents speaking out against it magically silenced. Using the Arcane Guardians patrolling the city, they also spread positive propaganda regarding the blood elves' looming destiny and their prince. The Magisters have taken a more direct approach to gain power within Silvermoon's political climate. Their authority on magic has led to them having an easily establishable sense of power over the addicted masses of Silvermoon and thus, won them the favor and allowed them to control many citizens with ease. They are true to the Jingoist philosophy that elves have always practiced, although, after the Third War, they have begun to enforce it rigorously. The Magisters' successes in retaking and rebuilding Quel'Thalas was not seen as a good thing by all of the blood elves, however. One notable pair held a rally against the state, claiming that the Magisters' work had been excessive, at too high a cost, and too reliant on the magic they felt had damned them all in the first place, going so far as to call them traitors. Although even the regent lord of Quel'Thalas, Lor'themar Theron did not condone all of their methods, Grand Magister Rommath spoke with Prince Kael'thas's full approval. While the Magisters and the Farstriders rarely see eye-to-eye, the two Sin'dorei organizations found some very common ground against Dar'Khan Drathir, one of Quel'Thalas' greatest traitors. Military might alone would not suffice against the undead forces streaming from Deathholme, yet with their guile and unmatched knowledge of the arcane, the Magisters reconstructed the Sanctum of the Sun to stand defiant against the Scourge invaders. Magister Kaendris and his magi coordinated the final strikes against Dar'Khan, ending with the traitor's head sent back to Silvermoon's regency. The Magisters also took an interest in the Scourge-infested Dead Scar, hoping to find ways to reverse its taint. =Organization and Power= ---- The Magisters are foremost a political group and have little presence outside Quel'Thalas. Unlike the Sunreavers, who while mostly blood elves also have a number of other races within their ranks, the Magisters are comprised entirely of Sin'dorei. Magisters commonly take on apprentices and sometimes run magical schools. Others are seen to rule towns and villages in Eversong. The Magisters have long been renowned for their vast magical knowledge; according to Grand Magister Rommath, the Kirin Tor was known to frequently ask for their aid when in over their heads. Officially, the Magisters are non-military personnel, but higher-ranked Magisters have commanded and overseen military operations in the past. During the Scourge invasion, Grand Magister Belo'vir took over overall command of the battle when Sylvanas Windrunner fell, and Rommath was placed in charge of evacuating the non-combatants from Silvermoon. Magister Kaendris and his magi played an active part in assisting the Farstriders in defeating Dar'Khan Drathir and invading the traitor's citadel. To become a magister is to have achieved a high status in blood elf society. The station of Grand Magister is one of the most powerful positions to hold in the kingdom. A mage falling out of favor with the Magisters usually results in them being reassigned to less pleasant duties outside of Quel'Thalas. The Magisters enforced a regime which heavily emphasized the importance of unity in Quel'Thalas, at its harshest to the point of totalitarianism. Their more vocal critics and dissenters were even mind-controlled into singing the state praises. The Magisters were also behind other less savory ideas, such as the exploitation of M'uru. Their power was not uncontested - in fact, Rommath frequently argued with both Lor'themar and Halduron over many matters - but the grand magister ultimately spoke with Prince Kael'thas's full authority, even if the regent lord did not condone the action. With Kael's death and Lor'themar now the sole head of state, this is no longer the case. =Notes= ---- * "Magister" and "Magistrix" seem to be the official and/or traditional titles for any blood elf mage of repute, whether directly affiliated with Silvermoon's group or not. Kael'thas's forces, The Scryers, the Shattered Sun Offensive, and the Sunreavers all have many mages who wear the appropriate title. * The Blood Magi are counted among Rommath's subordinates, but whether they exist within the Magisters' ranks or have their own order is unclear. Category:Organizations Category:Quel'Thalas Organizations Category:Magical Organizations Category:Magisters Category:Thalassian Military Category:Mages